The Fire's of Destiny
by Tobias Kingston
Summary: Seifer Orace Wakes up one day to find his World turned upside down. With no memory of how it happened and no knowledge of whats ahead. He Journeys to find his missing Friends and search for his purpose in life before the Darkness Consumes the World.
1. Chapter 1

Fires of Destiny chapter 1

Written By: Tobias Kingston

**Thank you for taking the time to read this story of mine. I've been working on it for many years and I really hope that you"The readers" will enjoy the characters, and the world that I've created. Feedback is always welcomed.**

Chapter 1: A new road ahead (Uncut)

**"The Universe. Filled with multiple Futures and possibilities. But we aren't the only ones and...We're not the only Dimension that bears life. Even if we seem seperated, we are still connected by The Gates of Destiny."**

**"Question. What would happen if one were to destroy those Gates?" **

**"Then our Worlds, Universes, and Dimensions will Collide. Causing the never ending cycle of carnage. Destroying everything. According to legends passed down by the Narukami. The end of this carnage will create new Universes and split them into numerous Dimensions. Bearing new life. But these... are all just stories. **

(Present Day)

"What is it that you want to be in the future? Whose your role model in life? Whats your most precious memory since coming here? These questions most be answered by tomorrow along with the other questions posted on the board. Class dismissed." The teacher picks up his bag and walks out the classroom.

I sit up on my chair holding the paper between my thumb and pinky. "What a load of crap" I shove the paper into my back pack and lay my head down for a minute. Some of my classmates are still in the classroom chatting with their friends. Why don't they leave already? "Hey Seifer! Wanna hang out after school?" I lift my hand up to see my class mate approaching me from across the room. I stretch a little and sit up. "Sorry, I got plans today." I tell him.

He stops in place and signs a little. "Well, some other time then." He turns around and walks back to his circle of wanna Be's. I pull out my phone. 3:10 pm. A Text message appears. I open it up. "From Mia, Before coming home, would you mind going to the store and buy some bread, ham, Ice cream and milk. Thanks." I put my phone away while getting my bag off the floor.

"Time for me to go." I start making my way out of the classroom into the hallway. The future...even if I write down what I want to be, theirs a guaranteed chance that I won't be what I want to be. I stop and stare outside the window. "It started raining." I look through my bag to see if I brought a umbrella. "Nope, guess I'll just wait till its over." I walk back into the classroom and sit down in my seat. "Wow! Your parents are in charge of the upcoming concert at the Jackson Gardens. That's so cool." Some random person says across the room to the guy who just asked if I wanted to hang out. More students head towards their circle of Cool kids. Now everyone except me is over there. I reach into my pocket and pull out my pendant, the stone in the middle is emerald. Looking at it reminds me of what little I remember of my parents.

They were Officers in the Military or something. They died long ago when I was young. Curse my bad memory, I can't remember anything else. But I can remember this. They died for nothing. Wars only bring destruction, not creation. I put the necklace back into my pocket and look outside. "It stopped raining outside." After leaving the school and avoiding some annoying obstacles and a few friends, I reach the plaza and start looking around. "That store looks fine." I walk into the store and head to the back.

I grab a ticket and stand nearby the refreshments. Just in case I get thirsty. "I'm number 98. Shouldn't take too long. Maybe I should get some cat food." I quietly say to myself. "Number 27!" Damn it. After waiting in line for more than an hour. I search around the store for the rest of the things on the list. 30 dollars later after leaving the store. I decided to walk around the plaza in search of some cool things to buy for myself. Nothing pleases me, another way of me saying that they're too expensive. I spot a couple of classmates from school. Truth be told, I want to have more friends but not like them. Always gossiping and talking about expensive shoes and clothes. It disgusts me.

I sit on a nearby bench and watch the people passing by. "Not a care in the world." I say as I pull out my wallet. 110 dollars left. I put the wallet back in my pocket and get up to stretch. "Hey, seifer!" I turn around and see John run up to me. John is like a Brother to me, always has my back. You see, John and I go way back, we used to get into all kinds of trouble. One day, Mia came into our lives teaching us how to behaving. Mostly John. By the way, Mia was the outgoing, bossy, tomboy girl who thought that everything went her went till she met us, now she's really nice except on Chore Day. "What are you doing here John?" I ask him.

"Mia told me to buy the cake. So what flavor do you want?" He asks. "Umm, I don't know. Surprise me" I tell him. John says good bye and goes inside the store. I look at the time and realize its getting late. I start making my way home. On the way, i stop to visit mittens. This cute little cat that lives near the local shrine. I want to take him home but Mia hates cats. I reach into the plastic bag and grab the can of cat food, open it up and place it on the ground. After feeding her, i finally make my way home. No more distractions. Straight forward. No stops. I wonder if I'm going to get the new X-Field 36. I'm so excited. John suddenly runs past me, tapping me on the head. "See you at dinner!" He says. I slow down and watch him do parkour on the stairs. He then disappears after taking the corner. Lucky bastard.

Tomorrow marks my 17th birthday. But also the Anniversary of my parents death. After the little party we're going to have, I'm planning to go visit their graves on top of the huge hill near the forest. Doesn't sound like a place graves should be but that's where they wanted to be. Plus they had lots of money, which I for some reason never inherited. I sometimes sit on that hill and look at the city or the stars at night. I have lots of stories to tell them tomorrow, maybe not exciting ones but...at least it's another way of getting stuff off my chest.

As I walk home from the grocery store, I over hear a conversation from the park nearby. Something about the war coming over here in our direction. Man, even after many years, war still exists. Thanks to them, I now have a bad feeling now. I stop and look up at the stars, they look so beautiful tonight. Full moon also. I wonder if I can go up into space someday. Nah, it will never come true.

When I get home, Mia and John greet me like usual. After dinner and taking a quick shower, I go directly into my room, either to play my games or watch T.V. But tonight, I decide to go to bed early. I can hear John downstairs rage quitting in his stupid video game. I swear, he's going to get gray hairs before me. I roll over in my bed and look up at the ceiling then at the clock. 10:29 p.m.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The war(uncut)

I get up the next day feeling refreshed. I hear noises coming from outside, its probably just the neighbors stirring up trouble again. I head to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I find that that the tooth paste is gone. I look through the cabinets to find more. I then poke my head out into the hallway calling out "Mia." No response. I look through again and find a brand new one under the towels. As I pull up to the mirror, I spot something in the back ground. I quickly turn around and see nothing. After brushing my teeth, I run down stairs into the kitchen.

"Mia's not here" I say to my self. Suddenly I hear a loud bang outside as I grab my favorite box of cereal. "Probably the neighbors throwing another party again" I say to myself. I sit down and turn on the TV as I pour my cereal into the bowl. "Crap, I forgot the milk!" I quickly run to the fridge to find the milk i bought all the way in the back. Yes. I sit back and pour the milk into my cereal. I look up at the TV and see only static. "TV's busted again."

"John! The TV's busted again...John!" I take another bite. After a minute of waiting, I get up and walk to the living room. "John's not here?" I say to myself. I spot a package near the door addressed to me. I take it to my room to open it up. Inside I find a note. No name on it. I open it up and start reading.

**" Seifer Orace, your journey begins today. You will travel down a long road, filled with difficult challenges. The answer to life's greatest mystery's might be answered, only then will you find your purpose and why your here. Inside this box is special gear that I prepared for you. If you want to live, wear them."**

I crumble up the paper and throw it across the room. Spam mail. I look closely inside to find clothes and another piece of paper. I place it in my pocket. The clothes look bad ass; A shirt with a jacket, beanie and shorts. Lots of pockets. I quickly put them on. I love my left long sleeve. Right arm is sleeveless. I can fix that. I wrap some bandages around my arm like those people in those anime shows nowadays. I put on my gloves and boots and storm out into the living room. "Yo! Check me out!" How come I'm the only one here. Once again I hear something outside, but his time it sounded like a gun shot. I look out the window thinking the neighbors were playing Battle front on their front lawn again. Its really foggy. You can barely see through it.

Well, my birthday is ruined, wait a second. I just remembered that theirs school today. I run upstairs into my room and grab my bag. I then knock on Mia's door. "Mia! We have school...well, you probably already knew that but i forgot. Hello?" I grab the knob and it falls off as i turn it. "Somethings not right here." I push the door to find a huge hole in the wall. Half of the floor is gone. I look down and see pitch black. I get out of the room and go into Johns. His room is also in the same state as Mia's. "What happened here?" Calm down, in any case you'll run into them in the city somewhere. They'll probably explain whats going on. I run down stairs and head towards the front door. I open the door and walk outside. Carefully walking down the steps towards the side walk. "Its quiet now, what happened to all the loud bangs i heard earlier." I look up at the sky. Grey. Its also cold outside. Suddenly I hear the sound of a helicopter passing over head. Siren sounds start blasting through the air. The fog is starting to clear up a little. I take a few steps and trip on something. I get up and see an arm on the floor. Then the body. "Holy Shit!" I whisper to myself. I back up a little and look around closely. Theirs dead bodies all over the road. I feel like vomiting, their bodies are shredded into pieces. This is inhumane. Who would do such a thing. I carefully walk around. More helicopters fly over head towards the center of town.

I find myself at the same park from yesterday where those people were talking about the war coming over here. Theirs a huge crater in the ground. The houses nearby are gone. "I need to get out of here." Off in the distance I hear a cry for help. "Should I help them?" Think straight for once. If you go over there, you too will also die. I should head somewhere safe. I hear the cry for help again. "Fuck it" I quickly run to where the sounds are coming from. I spot a couple of soldiers and a few dead bodies in front of them. I was too late. "Damn it. I should of ran over here earlier." I say out loud. They all look over in my direction. Shit, I got spotted. "Hey you, come over here!" They say to me. The way they said it to me, I can tell that they weren't friendly. I back up a little knowing that they were surely going to kill me like they did with those people. I can feel my heart pounding heavily against my chest. "What should I do?" They slowly approach me taking out their guns and pointing them at me. "We just want to talk." The man says to me.

I continue backing up till I once again trip onto the ground. "Please Stay back! I don't want to die. I don't want to die." This is it, they're going to kill me. "Someone...help me." The piece of paper from earlier falls out of my pocket and starts glowing. The soldiers stop moving towards me. I notice them halting and then the glowing paper. Somethings telling me to pick it up. I reach over and pick it up slowly. A light starts shining from my left arm. I roll up my sleeve and notice a mark appear on my arm. The paper in my hand disappears. The soldiers open fire at me. A flash of light appears in front of me. The bullets get deflected off of it. I reach out my hand towards it and grab a hold of something. The light vanishes and in my hand is a large sword. The soldiers once again open fire onto me. I quickly move out the way and use my sword as a shield. I can feel the bullets hitting against my sword. One of the soldiers goes around me. I swing my blade into the air and backward leap into him.

Slicing his body with the tip of my blade. The second soldier runs up to me with a combat knife. He goes for a stab but misses. Using the back of the handle, I jab him on the back of his neck. Followed by a kick to his back. He gets back up and pulls out his gun. I slice the gun in half. The last soldier behind me tries to get the jump on me. I pull my blade back and jump to the left. I point my sword at the two soldiers. A button appears on the handle. I quickly press down on it and let go. The sword starts glowing towards the tip. The light from it forms a ball of energy and suddenly launches out at the enemy. Disintegrating them both. After standing there for a moment, I realize what I just did. My heart starts to pound even harder. I turn around breathing heavily. The fog is getting thicker making it harder to see. Too many things just happened at once, its making my head hurting. I fall to my knees, gasping for air.

I look back up and let go of my sword. It falls onto the ground causing a small crater. I raise my hand off the ground and notice blood on my hands. Its all over me. I try to wipe off the blood on my clothes but it won't come off. "What have I done? No, that wasn't me...i had to. I would have died. I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Please forgive me." My hands are trembling furiously, i can't control them. I look around and see the blood from those soldiers make its way to me. I get up on to my feet. "This is all a lie...it's got to be. S-something like this only happens on shows and m-movies. This has to be a dream. T-this has to be a dream." I slowly start walking towards the center of town. If I head that way, I'll probably find Mia and John. Yeah, then we'll go back home and have fun like always. Then we'll eat my cake. Today is my birthday. After that, I'll go visit my parents grave. I start laughing a little. "Why am I laughing? W-whats happening to me?" Just one more block to go. The house's around me look completely destroyed. Some in flames. The rest no longer exist. The shrine is in ruins.

"Beautiful day we're having" I softly say to myself. "N-no! Stop thinking like that. Get your head screwed on straight. This is reality" My hands are still trembling along with my legs. They fell like they're gonna fall off any minute now. My arms are going numb now. The air around me feels heavy. I can barley breath. I walk through a street drenched in blood onto the center of town. I look around. Crashed planes, dozens of bodies, vehicles in flames, buildings that fell onto the streets. The fountain in the middle is no longer holding that crystal clear water. Instead, over filled with a dark liquid that is leaking onto the street. I can see my reflection off of it. The person I see is not me. I fall onto my knees and burst into tears. My vision starts blurring. I can't stop shaking. "W-why? Why is this happening to me. Just yesterday I was having a normal day. Please god, I'm sorry for w-whatever I did to deserve this. I'll do whatever you want. Please...I want my old life back." I cover my face up with my hands and then yell out at the top of lungs. Randomly screaming into the air.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: It always war(uncut)

"God damn it! Why is it always me. First my parents and now my friends and the whole city!"I start punching the ground in anger. " It's not fair. It's not fair." Blood starts coming out my hands. I toss myself around on the ground for a while. My face is covered in tears, my nose is running and my lungs feel like their on fire. My mind is going into turmoil from what just happened. I can't feel my hands anymore, as if they were never there. "W-why...why." I force myself up onto my feet. I look down to confirm that my feet are touching the earth. I try to wipe the tears off my face but my eyes won't stop tearing itself apart. I slowly make my way to a nearby bench and Sit down. I can feel the air around me getting colder. I curl myself into a ball like a little kid and cover up my ears with my hands. The gunfire, crying screams and loud explosions won't stop ringing in my ears. I try to ignore it but it penetrates through my hands into my brain. The fog continues to cover up the skies and my field of vision. I fall slowly to my left on the bench. "Mia, John...I need you." I whisper softly to myself. I then get pushed onto the ground by an unknown figure behind me. This person grabs both of my life less arms and handcuffs me. I turn my face and see a soldier through my teary eyes picking me off the ground.

"Target located, requesting a Transport to pick us up." The man says into a comm radio. The rest of his unit surround me. I tilt my head towards the ground and watch my feet. One of them pushes me forward but my feet doesn't respond and trips on the other. I land face first onto the ground. The soldier grabs me up and starts dragging me forward. I can feel something coming out of my nose dripping onto the ground. I look closely and see blood. A large transport ship lands in front of us. I can feel the wind swirling around, pushing the fog aside. They throw me inside and gather around to keep an eye on me. The Transport ship takes off. One of them starts going through my pockets and finds nothing but my wallet and the pendant I was carrying. He places them on a nearby seat and continues monitoring me. Even though I was shouting words out earlier, I can't speak a single verse. My mouth opens but no sounds come out. After staring blindly at the ceiling. I clear my throat and take slower breaths. My eyes are now dry and refuse to produce anymore tears. I raise my head down a little and slowly ask " W-where are you taking me?" One of them walks over to me and then turns his head towards another man. The man shakes his head no. The one in front of me punches me across the face "Just sit there and shut your mouth before I slit your throat." He pulls out a blade and holds it against my throat. After a few seconds he backs away and returns to what he was doing earlier. I lean back and look out the window. The city really is completely destroyed. It was fine yesterday. I move closer to the window and spot the hill where my parents graves lay. The Hill and the area around it are gone. In its place is a large crater. "N-no...Mom,Dad." I want to cry again, but my eyes refuse to let my nonexistent tears flow out. I turn around and slowly close my eyes. "This is a not a dream. Worse then a nightmare."

One that you can't wake up from but keep wishing to and in the end...it's existence becomes your reality. If I can only...I stop thinking for a sec. If only what? My brain feels like it's going to explode. The air around me suddenly starts to feel heavy but my breathing remains the same. I open my eyes and raise my head up. The men in front of me start to back up suddenly. My left is glowing just like before. The handcuffs holding me disappear. My head stops hurting and I regain feeling in my body. I lift my left arm up. The light coming from my arm makes it way to my hands and forms the large blade form earlier. "This is reality, in order to understand the truth. I mustn't run away from it anymore. In order to survive, some must die, no more crying." I say to myself as I grab the blade.

They take out their guns but I quickly cut them in half. Splattering the room with their blood. One of them only has his arm cut off. He crawls all over the floor begging to be saved. In my head, I know that I killed these men and that ones suffering. In my heart though, it tells me to survive. I grab my wallet and pendant. I leave him and walk out the room. I make my way up to the cockpit while questioning what I just did. "Why does this feel natural. Like I've done this all my life. I don't hate it nor do I like it."I raise my sword and stare at it for a moment and watch the blood drip slowly towards the floor. "This sword may seem heavy but its light, and moves fast like the practice swords at school." When I turn the corner, one of them tries to surprise me. I jab him in the head and thrust my sword through him. I jump over him and grab the handle of sword as it exits him. I continuing walking forward without looking back. "Why do I feel so calm right now? This isn't right" I say to myself. Another comes out of nowhere.

I knee him in the stomach and throw him out the window. More of them start coming down the hallway. I grab the shards of glass off the ground and chunk them at them. The shards hit them all between their eyes. They quickly fall onto the ground. I leap over them and continue to the cockpit. Once there, I open the door. The pilot tries to contact for help but I slam his head into the control wheel. Pick him up and throw him out the window just like I did with the man earlier. I can feel the air in the room being pulled outside from that window. I grab the seat and strap myself in. I take control of the plane and stir myself towards a different path.

I may not look it, but when I was in middle school, I was interested in flying planes. I took multiple flight simulators and studied for a future that I have given up on. But this looks more complicated then a regular plane. Once I steer the plane around, the radar near the window starts beeping. In the distance I see two aircraft's coming my way. "This might get ugly." I place my sword down and grab the Flight control wheel with both hands. "No more running. No more thinking of what ifs" I steer towards them. They start launching rockets at me. I stir the plane to the left to dodge the first rocket but the second one hits the right wing. I look around the dash for something to help me in this situation. I can't find anything like rockets and such. "Well, no choice." Something in my head told me this was the right option to make. I charge into one of the ships. The ship tries to turn away but it was not fast enough. Before the impact, I leap out the window towards the second ship. I glide myself near it, then impale the blade into it. I look down then back up. I can barely see the ground. The wind feels like thousands of tidal waves trying to push me off. I grab the handle of my sword with both hands and press the button. The wall around my sword disappears, I quickly grab the edge and climb in.

I make my way to the front taking out the soldiers that got in my way. When I get to the front, the pilot was already gone. I look closely at the dashboard. It would seem that the pilot has left and switched the ship to auto pilot. I sit down and realize somethings not right. At the upper right of the dashboard, theirs a light flashing rapidly. "self destruct huh... If memory serves, there's a certain wire under the dash board behind the plating." I slice open the plate and pass a couple of wires to find the the one wire I'm looking for. After ripping that wire off, the red light on the dashboard stops flashing. I take control of the plane and land it nearby. I get off the ship to find myself a couple of miles away from the city. The only question left in my head right now is "Where do I go now?"

Let's see, I'm south of the city so that means if I continue this way, I'll make it to Violet town. I look back at where I came from then at the large sword in my hands. I feel the back of my jacket and notice something that seems to fit a sword through it. I raise my blade up and slowly place it through it. As I walk along this weird path for an hour I start hearing planes over head again. Their probably going towards the ship I hijacked is. I find a large stick on the ground use it to walk with. Even though I accepted what just happened, I still feel that I shouldn't just accept that. This is something that can't be undone. It will haunt me till the day death takes a hold of me. Till that day, I'll pretend that none of this happened. "Yea...it never happened."After a while of walking, the stick snaps. I throw it on the ground and continue forward. Eventually I find a road and just walk along it. A car passes by and stops. I slowly walk past it. The car door opens and a man walks out. " Hey kid, did you come from Jackson City?" I stop and turn towards him. "Yes, I did." I tell him. " Wow, you actually survived what happened there. That's awesome! But hold on.. .Its quite dangerous out here by yourself you know, how about I give you ride." The man asks me.

"Looks like my luck hasn't run out yet"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Violet Town(uncut)

"Hi, my Name is Mike H. and this is my wife Emily. The cute one in the back is my daughter Amanda." He says to me. I get in the car and fasten my seat belt. "My names Seifer Orace. Thank you again for giving me a ride." Mike starts driving. I look out the window and continuing staring at the sky. "The sun is starting to set." I softly say to myself. I lean back and close my eyes. I wake up at the sound of us stopping. I get up and notice that we made it to Violet Town. It's really dark out now. "Well Seifer, here's were we bid you a farewell." Mike says to me.

I step out and close the door. " Thank you very much." I say to them. I wave goodbye as they drive away. I walk around till I find Somewhere to get some shut eye. I yawn a little as I walk into the Lobby of the Inn. "Fancy place." I say to myself.

I walk up the Lady behind the counter and ask for a room. After paying and receiving the keys, I make my way to my room...all the way in the back.

Once inside, I slowly make my way to fall onto the bed. I take out my sword and place it on the ground. I then walk into the bathroom. I stop and look at the mirror. I notice that my clothes are no longer stained by blood.

I take off my gloves and wash away the dried blood from my knuckles. I put them back on and crash onto the bed. "I can't believe what has happened today. Even after what happened, I don't feel bad at all. Like I've done this before. My head hurts thinking about it. Best to just forget. After all...my past is a mystery." I close my eye's as I wrap the blanket around me.

***- Ken Log. Unknown Date. Unknown Location-***

**It's been several day's. Slow ones. Pretty boring actually. My Army Thirsts For more blood. We still need to take more land before that man shows up. After that, I have to defeat Lucifer. Awww what the hell, i just want to kick some ass. One of my men enters the room. "My Lord, we are ready whenever you are." I walk onto the balcony to see my great army. "Today, Zero will meet his downfall" I yell out. My army yells back in excitement.**

**-End of Log-**

My dream goes on and on, but all I see is just darkness. Off in the distance I can see a figure approaching me. Its eyes glow yellow as it looks directly at me. My legs freeze up, binding me to the ground. One step at a time, it slowly makes its way to me. I try closing my eyes but they refuse. The dark figure then whispers in my ear "Your a Lie" At that moment, everything went pitch black again. Quiet, emptiness.

Nothing. As I drift through this dream, I start hearing a faint voice telling me to wake up. Wake up. Wake up. "WAKE UP DAMMIT!" I fall over the bed and land face first onto the ground. The floor is cold. I move slightly to my left to scan the room. Someone then kicks me over and demands me to get up off the floor. I look up and spot an angry looking, but still attractive maid standing over me. She moves back as I get up off the floor. "Finally you get up, free loader" she says to me. " Who are you calling a free loader?" I say back to her. She puts her hands on her hips and says " You, you've been sleeping for too long. Plus I have to clean this room but I can't with your ass in here." In that moment, I start having a short flash back about the dream.

"Your...a lie?" I say softly. The room slowly gets darker and transforms into a laboratory. Strange figures appear walking around. I can't make out their faces at all. A door chained up with a small window appears in front of me. I take a few steps and peek through. Towards the back of the room, I can see something opening up, like a hole in thin air. At that moment the door opens up and I get kicked in by a unknown force. The rift expands and my body feels like its being pulled in. I try to fight back but, I get pulled it. After that, I find myself back in the room of the Inn. The girl in front of me just continues talking as if I was never gone. My head starts hurting. I look at her and request for her to silence. "What did you just say to me?" She says back to me. "Its my duty to clean this room. By that I mean, get out, me clean, then I get payed. Do you understand me?"

"Listen here Blondie, I rented this room, thus meaning it's my room, so I'm not leaving this spot." I stand my ground against her. She kicks me in the shin. "What was that for?!" I yell in pain. "Wanna play like that? Then you clean the room!" she says as she sits down on the chair. I hate my life right now. "Clean already! I don't get paid till this room gets cleaned." She's just like Mia on cleaning day's but worse. I grab the blanket off the ground and place it on the bed."But your forcing me to clean" I say to her in a soft voice. She glares at me with an evil look.

The kind of look that makes you want to swing the baseball bat at yourself then realize that the bat has nails. I gave into the look and start cleaning the bed. She then asks me what my name was. I told her it was Seifer Orace. Truth be told, Mia gave me that name since I couldn't remember mine...when did I meet Mia again? The question floats around my head for a few seconds. I then ask her what her name is. "Kanade" she tells me. I then look around to see if I messed any thing else. "Their, I'm done, you can't hold me hostage anymore" I say to her.

She claps her hands slowly, as if mocking me. Then asks me if I came from Jackson City. I nodded my head yes. Suddenly, the memories of what happen return back to me. The countless people that I've...killed. Forget it, it wasn't your fault. You...couldn't...just forget about it. Kanade then says that I look a bit pale and asks if I'm okay. "I'm fine" I tell her.

"Well, Seifer, what ever happens, just happens. Just gotta keep moving towards the future to grasp that dream of yours. By the way, I hate to say this but theirs a military base nearby. I'd avoid that area if I were you. Apparently, they're on the look out for a missing patient. They've been snatching anyone with brown hair and green eyes. By the looks of it, you also fit the description too. Just keep wearing that beanie. It looks good on you." She tells me. "Alrighty then, thanks for the info." I pick my sword and place it through the slot on my back. I wave good bye to her and walk out the Inn. Once outside, I stare up at the clouds. I envy them. They don't have a care in the world. They can travel anywhere they want. No problems, no responsibilities at all.

I look around to get a good view of where I am. "Not many people on the streets." My stomach then growls loudly. Some of the people start to stare at me. I haven't eaten since yesterday. Well, this is embarrassing. I pull out my wallet and find only 10 dollars left. I could probably by some junk food an a ice tea.

Who am I kidding. That's not real good healthy food, except the ice tea. I should go buy one. "Hey Seifer!" I turn around to see Kanade run up to me in casual clothes now. Here I was hoping not to meet her ever again. "Aren't you working?" I ask her. "I'm done working for today. Your room was the last one I had to clean. By the way, want to go to a restaurant together? I know a couple of good one's around here." I stare at my wallet again and tell her I only have 10 dollars. "Then it will be my treat" she says softly.

"I'm sorry, but as a man, I have to treat the women." She stare at me as if I'm mentally challenged. "So...do you want to eat or not." My stomach starts growling again. "Yes please." She starts walking. Seeing her reminds me of Mia. I wonder if they are still alive. Deep down, I know that their alive. They have to be or... "Seifer! Hurry up." I start walking along side her.

"Don't worry Kanade, I'm right behind you, so don't get your panties in a bunch." She stops and grabs me by the shirt. "What the fuck did you say?" She's really pissed. I can see death in her eyes. "Nothing, I said...you look pretty in your clothes." She let's go of me and her mood quickly changes back to a happy one. "Thank you, I wanted to wear these clothes for an occasion like this...i mean, onward!" She grabs my hand and basically drags me to the restaurant. I'm glad Mia is not this crazy. Why are the cute ones always the crazy ones?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Here we go again(Uncut)

Being dragged on the floor isn't that bad. Never mind. Kanade lets go of me and I instantly jump back up off the ground. I notice that my sword is still on me. "Going into a restaurant with sword might not be a good idea." I plunge the sword into the ground. Kanade walks inside without me. I follow along behind her thinking about all the delicious food awaiting , what if they don't have anything I want? I'll just order the ice tea then. Maybe some chips...ranch flavored. Kanade interrupts my critical thinking by kicking me in the knee while demanding I show manners while in this place. I apologize and then suddenly burst out loud "One table for two please!". The other customers stare at me as if I'm a 10 year old that got imported to the wrong school while demanding Nachos. Kanade hits me on the back of the head.

"Quiet down you idiot. I'm sorry, he's...special but Like this moron just said, table for two please." The waiter shows us to our table. "What would you like to order?" My eyes scroll down the menu. "Steak please. Oh and an ice tea." Kanade asks for a salad. "I love our seats, next to the window...where everyone can see us eat." She says to me. "I don't see any problem with that. They can stare all they want, but they'll never get my steak." The waiter hands us our orders. "Is food all you think about?" I take a giant bite. Just like I thought, It is really delicious. When I was about to take a sip of my drink I sense something.

I look out the window and find nothing out of the ordinary. "Is something wrong Seifer?" I quickly finish my drink and food. Almost choked. "Slow down, what happening? Are you going insane over the food? It's poisoned isn't it!" I take a deep breath and tell her that something doesn't feel right, like something is going to happen. She looks out the window and tells me that everyone outside seems to be going somewhere. "I think your brain just went Kaboom. Your not making any sense right now." Kanade says to me. I look around the restaurant then outside. The wind is blowing harder then usual. My head suddenly starts hurting and just like before...the room darkens. My eyes begin to lose focus. A hand from out of the darkness gently touches my forehead then pulls back. **"Test subject is showing high signs of fever. This could hinder the project. Request an emergency pull out." **Someone in the darkness is talking but I don't recognize the voice. I try to say something bit my lips won't move. I find myself awake on the ground of the restaurant. Kanade helps me on my feet and asks what happened. I tell her that I don't know. "Seifer, I think its time we go now." I slap my face with both hands to wake me up.

Kanade leaves the money on the table and we head outside. Once outside, a man bumps into me. I help him up and ask whats going on.

" The federation is asking us to evacuate the town." Kanade enters the conversation. "Why? Whats going on?" The mans wife tells him to hurry up. "The Imperials are heading this way" He says leaving. The Imperials must be the ones who attacked my city. If they're coming this way then... I pick my sword off the ground then tilt my head towards Kanade. "Kanade, we must leave." I tell her. She grabs me by the arm and starts taking me somewhere. "Where are we going?" I ask. "I need my things if we're leaving"

"Wow, hold on, I meant like I go my way and you go your way. Okay." We arrive at her house. Ha..pink. She still hasn't said anything to me yet. She comes back outside in new clothes and a bag. She also brought a bow with her. "What's with the bow" I ask.

" I used to take Archery when I lived over sea's with my dad at his Mansion." She says to me in a straight face. She's rich. I knew it. That snotty attitude and the way she dresses, I should just walk away now. " I'm going with you whether you like it or not." This is bad, I can't take her with me, not after what happened. What if she gets caught in the middle also. I scratch my head for a second. Think of something, anything... "Well, you see. I move really slow and complain a lot. Plus your dead weight." I bluntly say out. "Oh yea. Then where are you heading to then." she asks me. Man, I didn't really plan this out at all. So...I'm at this place, next town not to far away is... Re-valet Town. Nice place. Yea, I'll go their. "I'm heading for Re-valet town. Long walk. Around a day or so." She's still staring at me. Please don't come with me. Please don't follow me. Get lost...

"What a coincidence, I'm heading that way too." She starts walking towards the end of town. Damn it.. No choice then. I start following her. " Since we don't own a vehicle or any kind of transportation, we'll have to go across the river than through the woods, after that, follow the road then we're their. Simple" Kanade says. "That's too far" I softly say to myself.

My left and right foot will beat the crap out of me . " So, exactly how long will it take again?" After a while of walking, we come across the river and hop on the rocks to get across. " Like you said earlier, a day." She says. I pick up a branch and use it as a walking stick. After a while of walking it snaps. Kanade then says that she told me so. I pull out my sword and use it as a walking stick. She then calls me a moron.

" Say Seifer, what are you trying to do, it seems like your trying to find something." I stop and think for a second. These strange visions, my missing friends. I continue onward and say "I never really thought about it. Deep down, inside me. I believe that my friends are still alive out their. I-I...need to find them. They're alive. I just know it." Kanade starts walking backwards to look at my face. "Chin up kid, life will get better. Trust me." I look at her and ask how old she is. "16...why you ask?" "I'm one year older then you, so don't call me a kid, Kid." I tell her. She turns to walk normally. "You really are a moron." She says laughing. The sun starts to set. " What's their name's?" Kanade quietly says to me. "Mia and John Torazu." I tell her. "Wait a second. I heard about that John kid , he won the Ultimate fighters championships a year ago right?" she says.

...

Remembering that part of my life made a hole in my heart.I lost in the 5th round. " Yeah, that's him." I sadly say. "He also won that Boxing Tournament last month and the Judo championships too." I entered them also and lost in the 3rd and 7th round. "Yep, him also. The man who can do anything. The strongest fighter. The First 16 year old to graduate from collage also." Damn, just talking about him makes me look really terrible right now. "If I meet him, can I get his autograph then. Please!" She's starting to get on my nerves. Asking for his autograph. I'm cool and awesome too...with barely no friends, no girlfriend. My life sucks. WHY!? Why was I born so unpopular. But I'm a nice guy. "Sure" I said giving her the thumbs up. The sun has completely set now and the sky looks amazing. Kanade says we should rest for the night, then has the urge to tell me to start a fire. "Start a fire."

"Where am I supposed to find wood!?" She points all around. I feel retarded...now I'm mocking myself. After gathering up some wood, I place them down and rearrange them into a circle. I puts some dry leaves in Now to make fire. "Yeah sei! You can do it!" A girls cheering me on, even though this was not what I had in mind but this must be dream come true. I feel infinite power surging within me. I grab two sticks and furiously start scraping them against each other... I think that's how you do it. I see people on T.V do it that way.

**1 Hour Later**

" Ha ha ha ha ha ha, I create fire! Worship me!" Kanade wakes up. " Oh your done ***yawn*** bout time." She moves closer to the fire. Kanade pulls out some chocolate, marshmallows and gram crackers. I always wanted to eat S'mores. She hands a piece of bread. "Really?"

She nods her head yes. I thrust my sword into the ground and lay down next to it. I stare up at the dark sky. Barley any stars out today... Mia, John, if your alive and still out their. Wait for me. Just a little longer. Kanade draws a line between us and tells me not to cross over or else. I roll over and ignore her. My life has life has turned upside down. The world I know is longer the know I lived in. Maybe if I keep going, I will eventually unravel the visions that I'm having. Past...or future? Man I wish I had a blanket right now. I look at my sword and see my reflection on the blade. This is me. I must accept it...

When did I get a scar?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Re-Valet

"Listen closely Seifer. In order to win the war, you must pass through the gates of death then defeat yourself." The voice tells me. "but I...I don't want to fight or stop a war. I just want to be with my friends!" I yell back. After saying that I wake up to Kanade kicking me in the arm. She grabs her bag off the ground and waits for me to get ready to move out. I yawn a little bit. My sword is still next to me. I check my pockets to see if I was robbed by her. Nope. Everything is still here, by that I mean just my wallet. That's all I have.

After grabbing my gear, and continue walking through the woods till be find something that looks like a road. " By the way, you do know Re-valet got taken over the Federation a month ago" Kanade tells me. "Then lets go somewhere else" I tell her. "Too late, we're close by. Plus, if your friends are still alive; you'll probably find some information about them. The ones in that town are in charge of evacuating every citizen." She tells me. After walking for I notice something. Something that I can't hold in anymore. I need to go pee. But I can't because there is a girl walking along side me. Have no fear, for I am a man. I can hold it in till we reach town. "It's hot today." Kanade says to me. "Sure is" I say back.

Don't think about it. Think about...a flying squirrel. Strapped with C4. Yeah. New kill streak. They should put that in John's game. I suddenly hear something shaking to my left.

I slowly look over to my left and see kanade shake a bottle of juice. "So thirsty. Hey sei, want a sip?" I turn her down but she then shakes the bottle in my face. "I know you want some." She says in a mocking voice. "No thank you" I quickly say. "Its your lost." she says. She opens up the bottle and starts drinking. I can't hold it in anymore. I run to the nearby bush. "What are you doing Seifer?" She says walking towards me. "Stop! Don't come any closer, I have to pee." Kanade turns around and goes behind a tree while saying "Really? You could have said something instead of acting like a moron."After finishing what I was doing. I tell Kanade that I'm done and we continue onward to our destination.

We start hearing noises further ahead, so we decide to hurry up. We arrive at what seems to be Re-valet town but completely transformed into Military base. We walk around awhile trying to figure out who to talk to. A Federation Soldier stops us and ask what's our business here. I explain to him what happened to us. Except the parts about me killing people, hijacking ships and etc. I feel bad admitting what I did in my head. Anyways, he directs us to this huge tent. "The captain is inside" He tells us.

We walk inside and see a lot of billboards, computers and weapons. We make our we to the back to see someone that I never expected to be here. John. "John? Is that you?" I ask nervously. He turns around and says "Seifer! Your alive!" I run up to him offer him a bro hug but he declines it like usual. I ask him what he meant by being alive. He tells me to grab a chair and sit. Me and Kanade sit down.

" You've been missing for around 5 months" he tells me with a straight face. "What do you mean? I woke up yesterday in my room. It was my birthday. It was going great till I went outside." I tell him. Kanade is confused about the conversation. "Listen Seifer, on march 29th, the Imperial forces came and attacked our city. I went to your room and you were gone. Without a trace. Mia didn't want to leave without you so I had to drag her to safety. After enlisting myself in the Military and climbing through the ranks, I sent a search party for you. They looked everywhere for you, including the eastern district where the Imperials live. Mia, believes that you are dead. Heck, I believed that you died too."

"Where is she?" I ask him. "She's working as a nurse in the Medical tent down the block. But, don't go their yet." He tells me. "Why?" John continues talking "Because...she believes that your dead. Its probably hurting her on the inside. If you randomly appear before her, she'll gone into shock. Look, we've been together for 5 years and I can tell she loves you like family. So just wait a little longer." John stands up and pats me on the back.

"You know what, I have a better idea." I get up off my chair. "Really?!" He tells me to talk to him in private. I walk with him to another room. "Listen Seifer, meet me in the Dreaded Forest around 5:00 pm. I got something to show you. Then we'll surprise her. Okay?" He tells me. Something seems different about John. Probably the military training. I nod my head yes; He tells me and Kanade to leave the tent once we come back to the room. When Kanade and I get outside she tells me "I don't like him, I think we should just visit this Mia girl. Theirs no way she'll go into shock. She'll either faint or burst into tears. Trust me, I would." I start thinking for a little bit. I look around and notice the soldiers mobilizing.

Why does this seem to happen everywhere go? I look at Kanade and tell her to go to the medical tent place and tell Mia that I'm here. She turns around and heads there. I ask a nearby soldier what time it is. He tell me " 4:50 pm, you in a hurry." "Yeah, to Dreaded Forest." I tell him. "Nope, sorry, can't let you go there." "Why not" I ask. "That's where we are being deployed, the Imperials are trying to cross the bridge to get over here." He runs away and joins a group of soldiers. I wait for them to get in their jeeps, then sneak aboard one of their trucks. After a while of driving, I hear the guys in the front saying that we're approaching. I jump out onto the road and hide in the bushes.

I wait a while for the action to start. That way, all I need to do is wait again till it settles down. Around an hour later, I barley hear any gun fires or explosions. I decide to make my way onto the battlefield. Well, not on it. I climb a tree to get a good view. Once on top, I see the horror's of war once again. This time it doesn't affect me that much. I get back down and slowly approach a couple of trucks. I look inside and see nothing. I crawl around the ground towards a tent. Nothing inside either. Its quiet now. I walk around and avoid the dead bodies laying on the ground. They don't even look like they were shot. I examine one of them. No wounds. "What's going on here?" I softly ask myself.

I suddenly hear a scream coming from the bridge. I silently but quickly walk towards the bridge. Its actually a huge bridge closer up. On the bridge I see a man getting punched. The clothing he's wearing is Federation. The man attacking him is also Federation. "Hey! What are you doing to him!" I yell out. He ignores me and continues beating him. I run over and tackle the man to the ground. I help the soldier up and he runs away. "Your late!" The man on the ground tells me. " What? To watch you beat down a fellow comrade." I tell him. He gets up on both feet. I can barley see his face since its night time. The Clouds start to leave, and moon's light shines on the man. "Now that your here, I can finally kill you." He says to me.

I look closely at the man. I can't believe what I'm seeing with my own two eyes.

The man standing before me...is John.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Parted ways

"John? Snap out of it! Your not like this!"John Pulls out a hand gun. I take out my sword and position myself. "Do you think that your blade will touch me before I pull this trigger?" He asks me. In a situation like this. If I make the wrong move, I can easily get killed. John takes out a clip and reloads his gun and says "I want to see you suffer."

He pulls the trigger. I Block the bullets but one hits me in my left leg. I start limping over to my right till I regain balance. I chuck my sword at him. He dodges it and I throw dirt in his face. I get closer and punch him across the face. He starts shooting in front of him to get me. But I already got around him and quickly jab him in the back of the neck. John falls onto the ground. I pick up his gun and toss it aside. John gets back up.

"Stop it John" He starts throwing punches at me. I try to dodge all of them but some hit. He corck screw punches me in the gut. I fall onto my knees and he Rear Leg Roundhouse kicks me in the face. I try to get back up but my left leg is preventing me. John pulls out a switchblade and tries to stab me In the chest. I roll to the right. I summon back my blade and use it as a support to stand back up. "This is war Seifer! Rule #1: Kill."

"Your not the same person I knew, what happen to you?" I ask him. "What happened to me? Nothing happened. This is me. The real me. All my life, I Wasn't able to do anything I want. I always held back! But this is different. I no longer need to hold back." He reaches his hand out at me and says " Join me, together, we can do what ever we want."

"Forgive me for what I'm about to do next" I say to him as I point my blade at him. The Sword lights up and i shoot out the energy blast at him. It hits his body but does nothing. John starts laughing. Suddenly a dark aura forms around him. His eye's turn pitch black and in the middle of his left eye is a yellow lettered Z. It's starts raining. "You should of said yes, that way. I could of made your death painless." He says to me. The darkness around his left hand starts forming his switchblade into a Nagamaki. A Katana that has a extra long handle.

He grabs it and electricity starts forming around the blade. He smirks as the aura covers him up completely. I cut through the aura and see nothing.I sense him behind me. I turn around and slash at him but instead hit the aura again. I can't find him anywhere. This is getting bad. I can sense him but every time I attack in his direction, he's gone. John appears in front of me.

I lunge my blade at him but once again I hit nothing. I hear a voice and suddenly I can't move. My vision starts blurring for a sec. "I feel...cold" My eyes become watery. I start feeling dizzy and drop my sword onto the ground. I look down at my stomach. A sword has pierced through me. I then got shock by the electricity and fall onto the ground. John appears out of the dark aura in the air and pulls out his sword from me. I touch my stomach and look at my fingers. "It's my blood...its my...blood. How could you John?"

He picks up my sword. The darkness around him consumes the blade and makes it disappear. "Now that your out of the way, I can now commence my plan." Flames slowly appear out of his back wrap around him. He leaps up into the air and disappears. I try crawling out of my puddle of blood but lose all my strength. The rain continues pouring from the sky. Is this...the end. I don't want to die here, not like this. My vision starts blurring and my eyelids feel heavy.

Please, someone, anyone. Save me. I can feel my heart slowly starting to stop beating. I give in and close my eyes. So sleepy.

**Ken Log ( Unknown location) -**

_**As I search for more land to claim, my soldiers and I came across a strange man. Black flames was swirling around him. He had a smirk on his face. It really ticked me off. "Who the fuck are you?" I ask him. He doesn't reply back. "Wanna play like that then." I order my men to attack him. They charge after him. He punches the ground and my soldiers erupt into flames and slowly turn to ash. "What the hell?" I say to myself.**_

_** I order the rest of my men to attack him. He starts approaching towards me and stops smirking. He then summons vortexes under my soldiers and they get swallowed in right before my eyes. I clutch my fists and form my scythe. He throws a ball of fire at me. I evade it and get thrown onto the tree by a second fire ball hidden behind the first one. As I slide down the tree he grabs me by the throat. I look up at him. His eyes were pitch black. "I am Zero." He says to me. "So, we finally meet." I tell him. His grips gets tighter. "I need you Ken. You might not have realized it but I'm not your enemy here."**_

_**"Tell that to my dead comrades" I tell him. He laughs a little. "If you value your life, then listen to me." He says. **_

_**"Oh yeah, then who is the real threat here?" I ask him. "The ones destroying your lands are the humans." He lets go of me. I land on my feet and ask him "How can humans come into our realm. They don't have the technology to go through dimensions yet?"**_

_**"I don't know the answer to that. But I do know one thing." He tells me as he turns around.  
**_

_** "And that is?" I ask. "They under estimate us." I put my scythe away. "If I join you, your just going to stab me in the back later." He places his hand on his chest and promises that he'll never do such a thing. I obviously can't trust him. But I have no choice. After seeing his powers first hand. I realize that I'm no match for him. Maybe I should ask for his help. "Then I guess I'll join you" I tell him. "I need you to take my men to the human realm and kill as many humans as possible till I can perfect the Genesis Project trade mark." He opens up a portal and tells me to follow him. **_

_**End of Log-**_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: This is not the End

"Is this it?" I ask myself. I suddenly gasp for air and open my eyes. My breathing is really heavy. I hear explosions and gunfire fire in the way distance. I can barely see anything as I look around. I slightly move and feel the shock of pain run through my whole body. The wound I have is still there. I've lost too much blood. My throat aches. I can barely say a word. My left sleeve is cut up a little. I also notice several cuts on my bandaged arm. Mia, I'm sorry. Looks like you can continue believing that I'm dead. Once again, I close my eyes. Time for me to go away now.

Goodbye Mia. You too Kanade. Even though you were annoying, it was fun hanging out with you. I can finally join my parents. "No you must not die yet!" A voice says to me out of nowhere. "Who...are you?" I ask softly. "You were supposed to die today but fate has a different path for you." The voice tells me. "I'm already...dead." I tell it. "If your dead, then why are you still breathing then.?" I open my eyes and see that I'm still here. Alive. "But i got stabbed through by a sword. How is this even possible?" I ask. "Don't worry about that, I'll heal you right away, but the scar's will remain." The wound disappears and I've regained my strength to move. I get up off my puddle of blood and take a few steps.

I feel better but I got a headache. I look around asking him where he is. "That's not important right now. What's important is that you must put in end to Zero before he consumes the world in darkness." I fix the bandages on my arm and ask him "How, I'm weak without that sword. I'm weak in general!"

"Since you've experienced death, you can summon your greatest weapon." I hear something underneath me and back up a little. The handle of a sword appears from my puddle of blood. "That's kind of creepy" I say softly. He tells me to reach for it. I Grab it and slowly pull it out. Revealing the rest of the sword. "Another box cutter." I tell the voice. "That sword was once wielded by the Legendary Paladin that disappeared 1000 years ago. Known to destroy any gods that got in the way."

"What was his name?" I ask. "According to the stories, his name was Zero." "Is John zero?" I ask. He tells me that my friend is indeed Zero. But at the same time, not him. I swing the sword around and place it on the slot on my back. "Seifer, you are right about what you said earlier but wrong at the same time."

" What do you mean?" I ask. "Your not weak alone. You have something deep down that zero didn't want you realizing. I need you to travel to Diamond City. There, you'll meet the cursed hero."

"I don't really like to hang out with others. I'm sort of anti-social" I tell him back. "After that, you'll meet the wanderer of time then the last guardian of a once and powerful group, 605 years ago. Once your all gathered, you can then take on Zero and end his rein of evil." I start walking to the other side of the bridge. Back to Re-valet. The voice is gone now. I should listen to the voice, but that means me actually joining the war. Damn, my head hurts. I'll think about it later. The forest looks destroyed. Trees have fallen, covering up the road.

I make it back to the town to find it on full alert. They're all mobilizing again. John might still be here. I should probably leave. "Hey, what are you doing here.?!" I turn around to find a platoon of soldiers.

"Me?...I'm just visiting my Uncle Bob." Why did I say that? The Soldiers hand cuff me. They bring me into a small room and tell me to sit down. They kept asking me why I'm here. I continuing telling them that I was worried about my Uncle. They obviously know I'm lying, but that's all I got. One of them then tries to remove my blade but it won't move. "God damn! What can of sword is this? It won't move!" "just leave it, he can't do much" One of them says.

They all leave the room. Leaving me alone, that was a dumb idea. Now, how do I do that trick to get out of these hand cuffs again?

**Jason log ( Re-valet, Gun storage tent) -**

_**I'm so tired. Commands got me working 24/7 making guns. The one in charge now is this John guy. He give me the chills every time I get near him. "Hey Jason! Stop slacking and get back to work!"**_

_** "Sorry sir! Right on it sir!" I pick up the guns and place them inside the boxes. After finishing what I was doing, I open up my weapons case and take out my prized possession. A very unique gun-blade. I can't wait to test it out. 50 caliber rounds, a sharp enough blade that can slice through steel. I'm such a bad ass. I pick the ammo and place them in my bag. As I'm about to leave the tent, I hear the alarms blasting through the air. I put on my hat and walk outside. "Damn, shits going down. Well, like they say. I'm out." I say walking around the corner. Wait a second, whose that guy over their. That's a cool but heavy looking sword. **_

_**End of Log -**_

Let's see, I got free from those hand cuffs, but what do I do now. I walk out and hide behind a couple of boxes. Suddenly I hear an alarm go off. "Shit, I hope they aren't looking for me." I cleverly walk around, avoiding sight from the soldiers. Lets see here, I just need to walk across this open area and I'm home free.

I look around and see no one. I start walking and suddenly, almost trip on a gun on the floor. Someone then taps me on my shoulder. "Shit, I got caught" I say to myself. I turn around to see a man slightly taller then me. But the thing that catches my attention on him the most is his orange hair. "That sword of yours looks really cool, can I see it?" He asks me. "Umm, thank you? I guess. No. I'm a go now."

" Wait, you don't look like a soldier. Who are you?"He asks me. "I'm just a person passing by, on my way to Diamond City... That's all." I tell him. I start walking away till he says "You know? I can give you a ride if you want? I got to make some deliveries their." Damn, that's a really good offer. I can walk or get a ride, Walk or a ride.

" I can also hide you from the soldiers too." He tells me. I walk back and ask him for that ride.

He tells me to follow him. We get to his truck and place a few boxes in the back. I get in the passenger seat and hide my face with my beanie. Jason gets in the truck and starts it up. Somehow he got me out of that place. During the ride, Jason starts asking me a bunch of questions. I ignore some of them. Feeling bored, I look out the window and see something on the corner of my eyes. Something in the air that wasn't a bird or a plane. I look forward and ask Jason why he's helping me. "I don't know, I just like helping people. Plus, that base was starting to get on my nerves. I wanted to resign but the new guy in charge demanded that I stay there manufacturing more weapons for him."

"You know, I changed my mind about you. Your a really nice guy. Surprisingly."

"What do you mean by that?' He asks. "To tell you the truth, I thought you wanted to take my sword and leave me in a road side ditch."

"Nah, I wouldn't do that. Especially not to a friend."

"Friends? We're friends?" I ask. Jason starts thinking for minute. "If you want to, I know we just met and all..but i get this feeling that i can trust you."

"Friends. Sure... Let's be friends." I tell him. This time, it's my first real friend beside Mia and...John. Why? I thought we were friends. Not any more i guess... I made up my mind. I will put a stop you. Even if it means killing you. I look outside at the Sky. The sun is starting to rise up. I look ahead and see the city.

"So much faster then walking" I say to myself.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Diamond City

**-Ken Log (Earth)- **

_**Every turn I take. I see the blood of the humans my men and I killed. I don't like what I'm doing here. I don't want to be here anymore. This is all pointless. Zero said that the humans are the true enemy. But they scatter in fear and a lot of them are poorly equipped. Zero's men then bring a girl to me. I raise my scythe at her. I start thinking about what I'm about to to do.**_

_** She looks at me with her lifeless eyes. As if she wants to die. "I can't. I refuse to take innocent lives anymore!" I tell Zeros men. They toss her aside and raise their weapons at me. " You dare defy the great ones orders?" They ask me. I raise my scythe into the air and ask them " If I do, then what will you do?" **_

_**They then start attacking me. The wind starts picking up. "Wrong move" I tell them as I dodge every one of their attacks. I leap over one of them and slice him in half. Before landing on the ground. The wind starts to blow even heavier now. I disappear into the wind and sneak up on the enemies. My scythe chops one into multiple pieces and the other one tries to run away. I try to catch up but he disappears through a portal. " Coward"I say walking back to help the girl up. **_

_**I untie the rope and help her onto her feet. "Why? Why didn't you kill me?" she asks. " Because you are not the real enemy here. Neither am I." I tell her. She says thank you and starts running away from here. "The wind in this world is strong indeed." I say softy. Portals open up around me. More of Zero's men appear. " Arkanian (Ar-ka-ne-in) Prince Ken. By orders of the great one. Your under arrest for treason." Says the big super soldier looking guy tells me. I put my scythe away and say " Oh right. You got me." I punch the ground and wind starts quickly spiraling around me. They charge at me. " High velocity: Razor Wind" I say softy. The wind around me starts cutting the soldiers. Killing them all in less then a second. **_

_**I open up a portal and walk through it. On the other side, I meet up with the Wanderer of time. " So, you do need my help." He asks. "Yes, to defeat zero. We do need your help. Assemble them at once."**_

**-End of Log-**

"Wait a second! Jason, we need to go back!" I ask him. "Sorry, but...theirs no going back now." He tells me. "Then, do you know anyone by the name of Mia?" I ask him. Jason stops the car for second. "You talking about that chick in the medical tent right?" He quickly asks me. "Yeah, so have you've seen her?"

"Have I! Every ones seen her. She's the best nurse there, and the hottest one. You know, I tried asking her out once and guess what?"

"What? She actually went out with you." I ask him. "Nope, she turned me down. Man, I was sure those flowers will do the trick. Oh great. Thanks a lot. Bad memories are coming back. Anyways, She left this morning with some chick to Diamond City. Same place we're going " He tells me. I then yell out "Yes, finally. Some thing good is happening." Jason turns on the truck and we continue to Diamond City. Only like 10 minutes away. Well, that's what he GPS says. " So do you know them?" Jason asks suddenly. "Yeah, Mia is one of my friends and Kanade, the other one is just someone who decided to follow me." I tell him. "Hey, if we find them. Mind hooking me up with that Kanade chick? She looks hot." Jason says. "Umm...sure. If she's interested. I don't know. I suck in this field. I never had girlfriend before." I tell him. " Ha! Well, stick with me and I'll teach you how to pick up all the ladies." Jason tells me.

We arrive at Diamond city. "Let's see. We should stop at the Federation Information building and don't you worry. As long as your with me, you'll be fine." Jason parks the truck and we get out. Its really hot outside. The cars here look really expensive. "Come on Sei!" I follow Jason inside. Like, no one is in here. Just one guy behind the counter. Jason walks up to him. "Me and my pal here are looking for our friends Mia and Kanade. They left this morning to pick up some supplies here." Jason tells him. "Ah. Alright. Let's see here. Looks like their convoy was attacked earlier." I enter the conversation. "Wait what!? Are they fine?!" I ask him.

"Don't worry, just some minor causalities. The girl named Mia is at the Diamond Hospital. She just has a broken wrist. That's all." I feel better now, knowing that nothing too serious happened to her. The man also tells me that Kanade is actually here. "Alright Jason, time to go." I tell him. "But, what about Kanade, your just going to leave her here?" Jason asks. The man behind the counter pulls up a phone and starts calling some one. Probably calling her. I turn around and tell Jason that she'll be fine by herself.

Jason finally decides to leave with me and starts to walk out the door until we hear some one yell out my name across the whole room. Its not just anybody. I know that voice. I turn around slowly and see Kanade tackle me in to the wall. " I'm so glad your alive!" She says out loud. I push her off of me and get up. "Kanade. Great to see you." I say in a not caring voice. She gets up quickly and says "I told Mia about you."

"And?" I ask her. "She only fainted like twice. After that she wanted to see you but she was told to go get more supplies. I tagged along with her." Kanade tells me. Jason then interrupts by saying we should go to the hospital to visit her. We go outside to the parking lot but find ourselves in a situation I thought never happens. At least to me. The truck is a two seater. I get in and Kanade asks where shes going to sit. Jason gets into the driver seat and starts the car. "You can sit in the back" I tell her. "What! NO!"She says yelling. Kanade opens up the door and sits on my lap. "Their, this is better." She say. I look at Jason and he gives up the thumbs up. I slip out and say "I'll sit in the back." I hop in the back and sit down. Jason starts driving. The boxes hit me a little. This is stupid.

The people on the side walk are staring at me as we drive by. They probably think I lost a bet or something. Jason hits a speed bump. One of the boxes hit me. Jason hits another speed bump. Once again, a box hits me. He's doing this on purpose. I just know it. When we get to the turn, I hop off the truck and land on the side walk. They still didn't notice that I got off. I can now go to the hospital without the boxes hitting me. Wait a second. I don't know how to get to the hospital. "Jason! Come back! Jason!" The people walking around are staring at me. I ask one of them for directions to the hospital. " Down the road. Turn left and keep going till the second right turn. After that, its just straight ahead." I thank the man and start running.

I turn left at the end of the road and spot a group of people in front of a store. I join the group to see whats going on. Some thing is happening inside the store. "Sounds like some one got in a fight with Noels gang." One of the guys in the group says. I move closer to the front to see someone getting thrown out of the store. A couple of guys come out with lead pipes, a chain and a switch blade. "If I ever see you here again, my boys and I will rip off that mask and stab you a million times through the face... What the fuck you all looking at. Get out of here!" The big guy in black says.

The group quickly disbands and the gang goes back inside. I walk over to help the guy up. I offer him my help but he just looks away and gets up. He is wearing a mask. Flame designs are all over it. Not only that but he's wearing some awesome clothes with the same flame patterns. On his back is Two katanas. Barely see his eyes. He's also my height.

I'd say he's about my age. "My name is Seifer" I tell him as I offer him a hand shake. He looks at my hand and grabs it with two fingers and slowly shakes it. I don't think he knows what a hand shake is. "So, whats your name?" I ask him. "Toby" he says. "Nice to meet you" I tell him. He turns around and starts walking away weirdly. "That guy is odd."

It may seem like I'm following him but actually, he's going the same way I'm going. He stops at random times and looks at the birds. "Yep. A bird watcher." I say to myself. "Seifer!" I turn around to see Kanade yelling out my name. She runs up to me and grabs me by the ear. "Your supposed to be at the hospital with us." Kanade says yelling into my ear. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Let go of me already." I tell her. She lets go of me and tells me to follow her to the hospital. I look back at that Toby guy. But he's already gone. I start following Kanade. Then I hear that voice again in my head. Telling me to listen closely.

"The Cursed Hero has finally arrived."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: One more Step

Kanade and I arrive at the Hospital. Its really huge. The biggest I've seen in my life. I walk in to find Jason Flirting with a nurse. She walks away. He probably got rejected. Jason then notices me and walks over to me. "Finally you made it. We wondered what happened to you after we got here. Well, she did more then me." Jason points at a person across the room. I look closely and notice who that is. "Mia!?" The girl sitting down stands up and quickly turns around.

"Seifer?...Seifer!" Mia runs over to me and hugs me. "I thought you were dead!" She says to me. I wrap my arm around her. "I'm glad your safe." I tell her. Jason and Kanade take a seat. "Seifer... Promise me that you'll never leave me again." She says looking into my eyes. "I promise" I tell her. I'm so happy right now, I wish this moment would last forever. Mia wipes the tears off her face. She starts giggling a little. "When did you get new clothes?" She asks me. "It's a long story. Well, a little long. So hows your wrist?"

"It's nothing serious, they lied about it being sprained. I'm fine so stop worrying about me." Mia says. Jason spots another nurse and goes to flirt with her. Kanade grabs Jason and drags him outside. Mia and I follow her. I never noticed the sun setting. Jason tries to go back inside but this time Mia stops him. I look around and see no one. The roads are empty. Mia grabs my hand. "Since we're reunited again, lets go and celebrate with everyone. Theirs a Festival being held at the park." Jason and Kanade have the "I wanna go!" looks on their faces. "Sure, I mean yes. we should all go." The park was a few blocks away so we walked there. "Theirs lots of people here" Jason says. "No duh." Kanade blurts out. She walks up to me and asks if I can buy her some food. "Sorry, I don't have any money at all right now." Jason hands me some money.

After buying some snacks, we decide to play a few games. At the shooting range, I fail really bad. Jason nailed every shot. He won a really nice looking necklace. After that I tried my hand at the Crane machine game. Mia wanted the panda. A few attempts later, I got it. Mia squeezed the stuffed panda gave me a hug. Kanade interrupts saying she wants the Stuffed Snow leopard. After a few more attempts, I got her the snow leopard. Kanade jumps around in excitement. She thanks me and slaps me on the back. Jason looks like he's having a blast trying to getting rejected by the girls over at the snack shop. Mia and Kanade both go look around.

I sit on a nearby bench. Every one is having so much fun. I remove my jacket to see my arm. The mark is still there. Jason appears out of nowhere. "Whats that? A tattoo?" I put my jacket back on. "Sure" I say to him as Jason sits next to me. "They're going to launch the fireworks soon."

"Yea, its night time. Jason, look over there. At the stars." He looks up. "What am I looking at exactly?" He asks. "You see that one. All alone by itself. On some nights, I look at it and think to myself. The world sure is a big place. Full of people who try to live a peaceful life. Full of people that ignore problems because they think they have no strength to stand up. Full of secrets that may change life as it is. I wondered if these secret would truly change our lives." Jason seems a little confused about what I'm talking about. "Seifer, I sorta understand what your trying to say. You want to make a difference. Am I right?"

"Semi. I just wish that we can all just live together without the fights." I tilt my head down. The breeze feels nice. Jason taps me and points at the sky. "They started the fireworks." He says. I look at the people watching them. Every one looks so happy. I wish I was truly that happy. Carefree. No problems at all. Mia runs over to me, along with Kanade. "Aren't they pretty?" Mia asks. I nod my head yes. I get up and tell them that I'm going to buy me a drink. I walk to the counter and ask for ice tea. After receiving my drink, I start heading back. "Seifer..." I look around to see who said my name. I start hearing strange noises coming from the center of the park. This may be my third greatest mistake in life so far. I start heading towards the noise. I get passed the bushes and trees to see Someone standing on top of the large fountain. I take a few steps closer.

The man turns to look at me. He's wearing a flame pattern mask. "Hey! Your Toby right?" I ask him. The wind starts to pick up. The noise from the fireworks disappears. The sky above me turns red. The water from the fountain stops midair. Toby jumps off and lands on the ground. In front of him is a demonic looking figure, Standing 20ft tall. "What the hell is that?" I ask out loud. I place my ice tea on the ground and summon my Sword. I need to protect him. I run up to Toby. "Get out of here. I"ll cover you." The monster slams its arm on the ground and roars loudly at us. "Just when I thought that everything was peaceful." I say to myself. Toby takes out two katanas and a handful of Kunai's.

The monster charges at us. I dodge to the left and Toby leaps over it while throwing the Kunai's at it. I slash the Monster and it smacks me back. I get up and see Toby stabbing it in the arm. It throws him into the air. He regains his balance and lands on a tree branch. "Toby! It looks like normal attacks won't work." Toby forms a seal with his hands and fire erupts out of him. He hops down and tackles the monster into the play grounds. "Holy crap, How did you do that?" I ask him. The monster is covered in flames. I swing my sword around and point it at it. The sword doesn't light up. The flames on him go away. The monster then stares at me.

It picks up a tree and chucks it at me. I get out of the way. But the monster then leaps at me. I then suddenly hear a gunshot. The monster falls beside me. I back away. Toby appears next to me. "Was that you?" I ask him. "Seifer! You okay?" I turn around and see Jason. In his hands is a gun-blade. "Look out!" He yells out. The monster gets up and tries to smash us with his fists. Toby gets in the way and blocks the attack. The monster falls back. He jumps up over it. With both Katanas, he plunges both of them into its back. Toby once again forms a seal. The Monster bursts into flames again and explodes.

The area in front of us is in flames. "We need to put out the fires before it spreads!" Jason says. Toby than emerges from the fire. The fire starts swirling around him and disappears. Toby picks up his Katanas and places them in the two slots on the back of his hoodie. Mia and Kanade jump out the bushes nearby and run up to us. "You guys okay?" Kanade asks. Toby stares at us as if he doesn't know whats going on. He looks at his feet then at the sky and starts to walk away.

"Hey Toby! Hold on!" I yell out. He stops and looks at us. I walk up to him. " Whats was that thing that showed up?" I ask him. "Arka Dragoons. Wild creatures that used to live in the Poe-grain Mountains. One tamed to kill us. But failed." He tells me. Toby sounds emotionless. I feel like something really bad happened in his life. I think. He then looks to our right. I look also and see something form in the air. It expands and opens up. "Seifer and the cursed hero. We finally meet." A voice says Coming from that thing. A Person appears walking out of it, wearing goggles and scarf around his neck. He has hand gun attached to his side, along with a short sword on his back.

"Names Vaunn Korzan. Some know me as the Wanderer of time." Jason walks up to us with Mia and Kanade. "Are you that voice that keeps talking to me? If you are, then could you please stop. Its kind of annoying." I ask him. He laughs a little. "Anyways, down to business. You three must come with me." He points at Jason, Toby and me. "Why us?" Jason asks. "You three have been chosen by fate to save this world from the coming darkness."

"Look sir, I don't really care. I just want to avoid this war. So, good bye." I tell him. Nothing good comes from war. Only more bloodshed. Toby stops me from leaving. "Not yet." He says. I turn around and let him continuing talking. "Like I said, us three have been chosen to defeat Zero." I interrupt him "By Zero, do you mean John?" Mia then asks "Who's John?" I look at her and tell her "You know, John. Lives with us. Best at everything. Annoys me sometimes." Mia thinks for a second and says "Sorry, I don't remember."

"Sorry but we must be off." Vaunn says. Mia and Kanade vanish before my eyes."What the?" Everything around me goes black. I can only see Toby, Jason and Vaunn. "What going on?" I ask. " I'm taking us back in time. 600 years back. Don't worry about your two friends. I sent them somewhere safe." We appear on a hill. Its night time. Loud bangs and gunfire in the distance. " Whats happening over there?" I ask him. "The Battle of Hellfire. This historic event has never been mentioned."

"Why not?" Jason asks as he sits on the ground. "Because, our world was never supposed to have magic." Vaunn says. " Then what was all that I saw earlier?" I ask him. Vaunn ignores me and continues talking. " In this battle, we'll find the Last Guardian of this world. The Leader of the United Heroes. He will lead us."

" Hold on. If we bring this guy with us. Won't the future change?" Jason asks. "No it won't. Today is the day he die's. The 10,000 vs 1 battle." Vaunn says. "Holy crap. This guy by himself took on 10,000. No wondered he died." Jason says. " He had no choice. If he didn't, our world would of ended. Its Almost time. I will get myself in position. When I come back, be ready to leave immediately." Vaunns says as he disappears into the woods.

Toby climbs up onto the tree and lays down. I sit next to Jason. The sky looks normal. Kind of...well its not red. The noise in the distance is getting louder by the second.

"The last guardian of this World. Sounds too good to be true."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Rein of Hellfire

**-March 29, XXXX "The Lost Valley" Blood Red Log (16:48 pm)- **

"_The Enemy forces are advancing. If Zero gets passed the Southern Gates we're finished." I get up off the chair and join in their conversation. " Instead of relying on the 4 Gate Guardians to protect us, I suggest another idea." I tell him. The Colonel and the rest sit down and all stare at me. Captain Williams then says in a mocking voice "Let's hear this marvelous plan you got. I mean it has to be better then ours right? Oh. Correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't your whole group die because of your mistakes." My hands form a fist, ready to punch his head off."It wasn't my fault!" I say back."That's enough out of you two. Speak now or I'll change my mind" The Colonel says. I clear my mind then say what I wanted to say._

_ "I plan to lure the army away, that way they'll..." LT. Sam interrupts me. "You?! Don't make me laugh. Last we checked, his army was estimated around 10,000 soldiers. Even with your gifts, theirs no way you'll come out alive. The Gate Guardians Justin, Eli, Johann and Stanzi are more powerful then you! They will protect us. Colonel, lets just end the meeting right here." The Colonel gets up off his chair. "He's right. Our hope is in their hands. Just let it go." Everyone except me leaves the room. I sit down at the corner of the room. I lean my head towards the ground. "Was it really my fault their gone?" I say to myself. Someone then enters the room. " Their you are! Come on, we need to go." I look up and I notice her._

_ "Why are you still here?" I ask her. "Just because you told me it wasn't safe here doesn't mean I won't want to stay." She tells me. I get up and walk into the hallway. She follows behind me. I turn right at the end of the hallway and find the stairs. "Where are you going?" She asks softly. I go down the stairs and find the exit door. Once outside I make my way to the bridge. "Wait!" I stop on the bridge and turn around to tell her not to follow me. "Please! Don't go. I know what your thinking...His army is too strong for you." She says to me. I look up at the Grey skies then at the city surrounded by those huge walls. Humanities last strong hold. The city of Dreams. The City where our two worlds united to live peacefully. You guys would of done the same thing I'm about to do too right?_

_ "I have to go. Even if the Guardians defeat the army. Zero still over powers them." I tell her. She runs up to me and grabs my arm. "No! I don't want to lose any more people I cherish. Please...don't go. Your all I have left. You said you'll be with me forever. You promised." Her grip on my arm loosens. "Don't cry. I'll come back alive. I swear on my life that I will return. Then...we'll have ice cream together. Just like old times." I tell her. After she left, I made my way to intercept the enemy. I check my watch. 17:39 pm. The sun has already set. I make it onto a hill top and spot the army below me. "Time to put on a show." I jump down on top of the army. They all get surprised and start attacking me. _

_**The Lost Valley, Journey end. 19:56 pm**_

_***Heavy Breathing*** Looks like I under estimated them. No matter how much they fall, more come. My arm is starting to go numb. A few of them take aim at me. I quickly pick up a dead body and use it as cover. The bullets hit the body. One passes through and barley touches my face. I Throw the body at them and leap over them to get behind them. Once behind I take them down one by one. More start charging after me. Using my powers, I trap them all in place and slice them down. Off in the distance I hear laughter. I slice through a lot of them to reach that person. One of the soldiers stabs me in the back. I pull out my blade and throw it at him, then pick it up. "This is hilarious. Give up already!" Zero says to me as I appear in front of him. Theirs no end to these guys. Zero then tells all his men to stop. The soldiers grab a hold of me and throw me near him. "You got balls kid. Deciding to face my army all alone. Not even killing 5/8th of them. You look tired. Need some rest?" Zero says to me._

_ I get up and plunge my sword into the ground. "The climax is drawing near. Its time for your rein to end." I tell him. Zero forms a huge Sword in his hands. Dark flames erupt from it along with some lightning. "I accept your challenge, it will be who evers left standing" Zero says to me. I take out both of my Twin-Locked pistols. I attach the wires and bayonets to both of them then take my gunners stance. I pull the triggers and fire a few shots at him as he charges towards me. He blocks them and swings his sword at me. I dodge roll to the left and fire more shots. He places his sword in the way and the lightning from it tries to strike me. I leap back and reload my guns. _

_"You move pretty quick for a nobody." Zero says to me. "Don't tell me you forgot about me already?" I tell him. "Wait a second. Your that kid from two years ago. I thought you were dead." He says to me. "I did die. The only thing keeping me here is the desire to end your life." I tell him. A dark mist forms around him. "Then I'll make sure you truly die now." Zero says as he disappears into the mist. _

_I place number 99,998 on the ground. I run over to a few dead bodies and place a few there. Zero appears behind me and knocks me into the air. He places his sword down and launches multiple blasts of dark energy at me. I try to adsorb them but I can't for some reason. They all hit me and Zero reappears behind me and grabs me. He throws me back down into the ground. I get up but feel a rush of pain going up my leg. I landed on a knife. I take it out and throw at Zero whose now on the ground but misses as he picks up his sword. I swing my guns around using the wires and throw them into the air. I pick up my Force-Locked Blade on the ground and go for his head. He blocks my sword but I pull the wires and make them spray bullets all over us. _

_I use my powers to hold him in place and jump back. A lot of the bullets make impact. I pull the wires again and swing the guns around Zero and start cutting him up with the Bayonets. A few soldiers get in to stop me. I whip one the guns at them and shot them down. I pull both of them back to reload. Zero then yells out "I'm going to kill you. You pathetic, Weak ass, brat. I'm going to enjoy ripping your body into pieces." He says to me. The floor around us explodes. I jump up into the air. I finish reloading my guns and start shooting at him again. He throws the giant blade at me. I move to the left slightly. It cuts my arm as it passes by. Zero grabs my head and punches me in the gut and knees me in the face. I grab his fist and stab him in the stomach with my guns bayonet. He starts coughing up blood. The dark mist forms around us as we exchange punches with one another._

_ He grabs my sword and tries to chop off my arm. I summon my left arm armor and it blocks the attack. I raise my left hand and gather up some dark energy. Zero interrupts me, using both his arms and hits me back down to the ground. I crawl to a nearby dead body and place the final one. Zero drags me back by the leg. The suns not up yet, I can't use that move. "This is the end!" He says to me. My left arm armor disappears and I form a dark energy saber on my right arm and cut through his waist and Pierce through his heart. His body falls onto the ground. I get up and notice him still alive._

_ "I will come back. This world will be saved by me." Zero says softly as he gasps for air and coughs up more blood. All of his remaining Soldiers surround me to avenge their leader. "I need to get out of here before they go off. I'm losing too much blood." I tell myself as my vision starts to blur. I reach into my pocket for the plasma pills but one of them tackles me into the ground. I shoot him in the head and throw my last bayonet at the one trying to shoot me. I get up and face a few of the soldiers before more start to dog pile me onto the ground. I stab one in the head and punch the other one aside. I pick up his knife and cut through him. The knife breaks. I then get shot in the shoulder. I fall onto the ground. "Their really is no end to them." I say as more of them surround me. I reach into my pocket and take out a detonator. I reload my gun. _1 _mag left. So this is it. I didn't picture me going down this way. I gasp for air a little._

_" I can finally join you guys now...I'm sorry Mayumi. But it looks like I have to break that promise." I lift the detonator up to my chest. A lot of the soldiers charge at me. I lift my gun up and shoot them all down. I reload the last mag, but it only has one bullet left. I crawl up to a tree and sit up next to it. I start laughing a little. I planned to leave before all 100,010 bombs go off. Silly me. But it looks like we're all going down. I can finally rest in peace. I press the detonator and all the bombs go off. In that split second. Everything goes white. _

_**-****March 29, XXXX END OF BLOOD RED LOG (20:59 pm)****-**_

Jason and I just talked about random things. Jason apparently plays the guitar. I used too. We suddenly hear a loud explosion. The ground beneath us shakes. "WTF, what happened?" I ask out loud. "The battle is over. He'll return." Toby says as he jumps down and sits next to the fire. "Hey Toby. What's with the mask?" Jason randomly asks. Toby looks at us for a second then back at the fire. "You don't have to answer that question if you want to." I tell him. Toby then says "To shroud and deceive. To avenge the fallen in their memory." Jason then whispers in my ear, " He's weird."

Toby then points at the forest. Vaunn appears from the shadows carrying a man on his back. Jason runs over to help. "He's unconscious due to blood lost. Jason go into his pockets and grab a bag of pills. Seifer, I need you to grab this cloth and place pressure on the wound. Toby, go get some water." Vaunn says to us. I grab the cloth and apply pressure on his wound. "He's blooding a lot." I say to myself. Jason finds the pills and Vaunn tells him to place them in his month. Toby returns with the Water. After a while of patching him up, Vaunn opens up a portal and tells us we have to leave. Toby carries the man and leaps through, followed by Jason and Vaunn. I look back at the skies. No stars are out. I then leap through the portal and find myself in a huge courtyard. Toby continues walking forward towards something. Jason helps me up and points at something. I look over and spot a huge Mansion. Vaunn Turns to face us and says "Welcome to the Korzan Family Mansion."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Vaunn's Mansion Part 1

"Vaunn, you didn't tell us that you live in a Mansion! Especially this big. Did you buy the whole entire street or something?" I ask him. "Six blocks actually." Vaunn says. The Front doors open up and we walk inside. Outside was unbelievable, but inside is whole other story. Vaunn gets greeted by his large group of Maids. Toby hands the man over to one of them. They carry him down a hallway. "They'll take him to the Infirmary, while that is happening. How about we go into the Living Quarters and discuss about what to do next." Vaunn says.

We all follow him down several hallways, up a floor till we enter a room. We all sit down and wait for someone to talk. Toby opens up the window and sits on the edge of it. "Before we start, Seifer, theirs something I have to tell you." Vaunn says. "Okay...what is it?" I ask him. "Duck." He says. The door behind us slams open and two people enter the room throwing pillows at me. Jason and Vaunn laugh a little. I throw one of the pillows back and hit one of them in the face. "Your so mean." One of them says to me. "Yeah Seifer. Throwing pillows at my younger sisters." Vaunn says. I get up and apologize. Suddenly Mia and Kanade enter the room shocked to see us here. "Seifer?... What are you guys doing here?" Kanade asks. The two little girls run crying to them saying that the guy with the beanie is bullying them. Mia walks over to me and hits me on the back of the head. She then takes off my beanie.

"Give me back my beanie...please." I ask her. "No, this is your punishment. Plus you look better with out it." Mia says to me. Vaunn tells Mia and Kanade to take his sisters out the room and play somewhere else. After they leave, Jason then asks "What now?" Vaunn sits up straight and says "Fate has brought us all together." I interrupt him. "First, I want to know about that guy we brought. We know that he's the last guardian and stuff but that's all we know about him." I tell him. "I won't say his real name but lets just call him T.K"

"What does that mean?" Jason asks. "Don't know. One of his old friend used to call him that. Plus he doesn't like people knowing his real name. Anyways. Where was I. He is one of the most skilled fighter this world has seen. Not only that but he used to lead the United Heroes. A team known to have saved the world countless times." Vaunn says. "What do you mean by former, did he quit or something?" Jason asks. "Everyone tied with United Heroes was killed. Thus given him the title Last Guardian of Earth. The Blood Red Guardian. The one who has seen too much bloodshed. Friends and foes. Forced to forever keep their secrets. He may not look it, but he's stronger then all of us. But he holds back." Vaunn says.

Toby gets back inside and starts to pay attention. Vaunn continues. "T.K can harness the powers of Darkness and Light. Manipulating it into what ever he wants." Jason interrupts. "That's impossible." I say the same thing also. A maid walks in and give Vaunn a cup of tea then leaves. He takes a sip then says. " After being consumed by the darkness, his body was taken over by Zero. But T.K fought back from the inside. Regaining his body, thus deciding to harness both side but mostly the light. Enough of that, before I continuing talking about T.K. Lets start from the beginning.

1,000 years ago, a great darkness was destroying the world. Wanting to recreate it in its own image. The Six Legendary Knights, entrusted with powers given to them by the God of the Skies. Defeated the Darkness but no matter how much they tried, it kept coming back. In the end, in order to stop it, they sealed themselves away with the darkness for eternity. According to another legend though, only five of the warriors were sealed away. The sixth disappeared from the world completely. Not even leaving a trace behind. 605 years later. 5 teens enter the forgotten city, hoping to find treasure. Instead they awaken the Darkness, releasing it back into our world. The goddess Athena was also awaken and gave them the powers needed to fight back against the Darkness. The powers of the previous Knights.

After a two year struggle, they defeat the Darkness. One day a new threat awakens, a man named Zero. He kills all of T. K's Comrade's. After everyone he cherished died, T.K wandered the world as a lost soul. Looking for a reason to live. Meanwhile, Zero was taking control of the world little by little. Somehow, he returns to his old self and joins the the fight against Zero." Toby sits down next to us and asks " How is Zero still alive?"

"I don't know. The only theory I have is that he transferred his soul into another body. But not just any body. Someone from another dimension. The Demons realm." Vaunn says. "This demon realm, is that where these weird dragon things are coming from?" I ask him. Vaunn nods his head yes. "So how do you know all this?" A voice says behind us. We turn to see Kanade at the door. Vaunn smirks. "My inside man. He's really good at obtaining information." He talls her. "What his name?" Kanade suddenly asks. Vaunn stands up and say. " Theirs an old saying that curiosity killed the cat." Kanade looks a little mad but her mood quickly changes back to her normal cheerful self. Toby leaves the room and Jason stretches as he stands up to also leave the room. This is getting awkward.

Everyone leaves the room besides me. I look out the window. "How big is his back yard. Its like two miles long." I say to myself. I walk out the room and start walking around thinking about whats going on. Kanade pops out of nowhere, almost giving me a heart attack. "What do you want?" I ask her as she smiles. " I was hoping you can walk with me through the flower garden in the back yard." She asks me. "Umm...sorry. I'm kind of busy right now. Too much on my mind to be honest. I feel like everything is going too fast." I tell her. Kanade stares at me for a second and signs a little. She says bye and walks away. I turn and keep walking. I then hear Kanade behind me. "Too bad. I wanted to talk to you about your contract with Alkazar." I quickly turn around and see no one. She's gone. How did she known about the mark on my arm.

I look around the hallways till I find a bathroom. I close the door and take off my jacket. The mark on my arm has expanded through out my arm. I wash my face and put my jacket back on. I wander around the hallways. Till I find an open door. I look inside to see that this is the infirmary. I spot T.K on the bed, at the back of the room. He sits up and says " You can come in if you want?" I walk in and grab a seat next to him. "So...your the Blood Red Guardian, the legendary hero right?" I ask him. T.K falls back laughing on the bed. "Yeah right. I'm just a survivor. A normal person like you." He tells me. "Vaunns says you are. You defeated Zero." I tell him. "No I didn't. He's still alive." He says softly. "Wait how did you know?" "Cause I'm still alive. That's why you guys brought me here." T.K says.

"To be honest. I...I don't want to fight. Only more tears will be shed if we keep fighting." I say softly to him. T.K sits up and says " Then keep fighting. Keep fighting to protect the ones you care. If we just sit around, more innocent lives will be taken. By the way. Out of curiosity, may I see your sword." He asks me. I summon my sword and hold it near him. "Are you sure? I'm like the only one who can hold it." I warn him. "Don't worry. I'll be fine. I got this." T.K grabs the handle. I back up a little and let go.

He lifts the sword up and swings it around. "It's lighter then I thought." T.K says. "Wait, how are you holding my sword?" I ask him. "Nah, it's not my type." The sword disappears in his hands. I'm still confused about how he can wield it. "Did you know that your sword was once wielded by the Legendary Paladin Astar (Es-Tar)" T.K says. "Umm...okay. Who is he?" I ask him. "You'll find out more later. Anyways, have you seen my sword and my guns." He asks me. "Your guns?" I ask him. I look around the room. "I think they got confiscated." I tell him. Toby then walks into the room. " I have something to ask of you." Toby says to T.K. "Then ask away" He says. "Have you ever seen a man with Red eyes." Toby asks. T.K nods his head no. Toby then leaves the room. "Weird guy, I hope he's not looking for revenge." T.K says jumping out of his bed and starts to stretch. I get up and ask him if he's okay.

He goes through his bags and grabs a bag of pills. He grabs one and swallows it. The cuts on his face and arms are gone. "Wow, what can of pill was that?" I ask him. "Plasma pills. Helps restore the missing blood in my body and speeds up my bodies cell regeneration. Healing my wounds instantly." He says to me. "Where can I get those?" I ask him. "Nowhere, I make them myself. The only side effect is death."

"Wait, what? Your kidding right? Death is sort of a exaggerated side effect right?" I suddenly ask. "I'm the only one who can take these without worrying about dying from the incredible pain running through out my body. Plus my organs don't stop functioning and my blood flow remains normal. Nor does my brain rot." He tells me. This guy is insane. I turn around and start to walk out the room. "Hey wait up." T.K says behind me. "So, let's grab some lunch together, I'm starving." He says to me. "Sure." I tell him. T.K runs out into the hallway yelling "Onward. To the kitchen!" I hate to say this to him but, " Do you have a clue where the kitchen is?" He stops and then pushes me forward.

"My nose never lie's. It's this way." After a while of walking around...we get lost. "I was pretty sure it was this way." T.K says. "I'm lost. I never thought I'd gt lost in a house. I'm going to die here and it's all your fault!" I say pointing at him. "I'm sure they'll send out a search party for us...eventually." T.K says laughing a little. T.K then grabs me and throws me out the window. I land on a bush. T.K lands on his feet. "What the hell was that for!We were on the third floor. I could of died!" I say yelling at him. "There! The Kitchen is over there!" He says. I follow him to a window half a mile away. This is ridiculous. Why does Vaunn have a giant mansion. We arrive at the window and look inside to see a Kitchen.

"See? My nose never lies." He tells me. "So how are we going to get inside?" I ask him. He pokes the window and it disappears. He climbs inside and I follow him again. The window behind me reappears. I turn around to see a lot of maids preparing food along with Mia and Kanade. I suddenly then remember what she said to me earlier. They all walk up to us and ask what we were doing in here. I look at T.K hoping he has something clever to say to get us out of this situation. "Us? Well, you see... My friend and I here, came down to grab something to eat. But instead, we arrived at paradise. So...come here often." They all start throwing pans at us. We leave the kitchen and close the door behind us. "Well that went well." He says to me. "How? How did that went well? Mia will now think I'm a player or something for what just happened. I don't want be in the same category as Jason." I tell him. T.K pats me on the back. "Okay, I'm sorry. Anyways, I sense your friends in that room over there. I want to meet them." He says to me. We walk down the hallway and enter what seems to be a Giant Living room filled with party decorations. "This is amazing!" T.K says out loud. Jason gets up off the sofa and says " Welcome to Our Super Mega Mixer!"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Betrayal

Jason tosses me an apple and tells me to sit down. T.K leaps over the couch and sits on the ground while turning on the T.V. "Wow! Check out all these animes." T.K says. Jason starts putting decorations on the window. I look around the room expecting to find Toby but he's nowhere in sight. I relax myself in the chair. "So what are we doing again?" I ask Jason. He jumps off the ladder and picks up a box of confetti. "We're throwing a Mixer." He says bluntly. "Let me guess, women get in for free right?" T.K says entering the conversation." I sign a little because this is a really dumb idea. Vaunn enters the room accompanied by his servants.

"Yo, Vaunn. Wanna party with us. You can bring your maids too." Jason says putting a party hat on Vaunn. He grabs the hat and places it on the table nearby and says "A party is great and all but dinner is ready. Everyone, please follow me." T.K. Turns off the T.V and grabs Jason who's upset about the party getting rejected and drags him to the Dining Room which was the next room over. I follow behind. Mia and Kanade were already sitting down. I take a seat next to Mia and Kanade then decides to switch seats next to me. Jason sits down and gives me the thumbs up. Everyone except Toby is here. The servants come in and hand us our food. To some, this would probably be heaven to them. Having two lovely ladies next to them. It's not. "Seifer, here, try this."Mia says.

"Forget her, try this." Kanade says. They wouldn't let me eat my food. I lean back and look up at the ceiling only to find Toby laying down on a Pillar. I point up and everyone looks up. I used this opportunity to quickly eat my food. "Toby, the foods down here." Vaunn says to him. He tilts his head over then back. Continuing what he was doing. Jason tosses a bread at him. Toby catches it with his right hand and holds onto it. "Is he gonna eat it?" I ask everyone. They give me the I don't know look and continue eating like normal. Mia and Kanade keep trying to feed me. Jason looks like he's enjoying himself till he said something to one of the maids and she walked away mad. Thus, he ruined his own day. Vaunn is eating like normal. T.K is for some odd reason examining his food. He picks up a fork and keeps poking the meat. Vaunn tells him its not poison but he continues poking it.

After that odd dinner, I decided to take Kanade's offer to walk with her through the flower gardens. "So, how do you know?" I ask her. "Silly boy, who else uses formulas this complex other then Alkazar. To think this was Destined to happen." She tells me. "Please, tell me everything about this seal and why this is happening." She looks at with a strange glare in her eyes. "I'm afraid that's all I know." She says. "Kanade. Don't lie to me. Every since we got here, you've been acting different. The way you talk, and interact with others also. They may have not noticed it but I have. Please tell me." I beg her. " You are not who you think you are. The real you no longer exists. Just like the visions are telling you." She says. "What do you mean? Wait, how did you know about my Visions?" I ask her. "Take a look around you. Is it all real, or is it your imagination. When you awoke in your room, and found your world turned upside down. Even though everything was just normal the day before. Have you ever wondered if your life was a lie. At that base with John who turned out to be Zero. He said you've been missing for 5 months. How's that possible I wonder If you just woke up with a perfect yesterday." I sit down on a nearby bench.

What if, I am a lie, but...No. "If my life was a lie, then explain how Mia knows me. Explain to me that then. If I'm a lie then isn't she a lie too?" I say to her. Kanade then says to me bluntly With no care at all. "She is. Everyone can see her but she is only just an illusion created to keep an eye on you and to keep you believing that your life has meaning. That it all happened."

"Shut up...don't you dare say another word about her. She is real. She's the only one who cares about me. She's been with me for many years. You don't know nothing." I stand up and walk away. "She's not the only one who cares about you." Kanade says softly to me as I walk away. Once inside I head to my room and shut myself inside. Is what she saying all true? No..no..n-no. If only I didn't wake up that morning. Why is it always me. Everyone wants to have an adventure. I just want to have a normal life, that's all I ask for. ***Alert, all staff please report to the Emergency room* **I get up hearing that through the intercoms and walk into the hallway. Jason comes running towards me. "Seifer! We have to go."

"Whats going on I?" ask him. "I don't know, but just follow me." After following him, we arrive into a room unknown to me. "It's like a military base in here" I say softly. Vaunn appears from behind us. "Finally, we are all here." He says. "What's going on?" I ask him. "It appears as if, we've been found. Surprising, too early."

"Zero" T.K says appearing from the shadows. "We need to evacuate everyone. Jason, I need you to help with the evacuation along with Mia. Kanade should also help. Which means someone should go find her." Vaunn says. Jason tells Vaunn he'll do it and leaves the room with Mia. "Seifer, you and T.K go to the backyard. Zero's Men will enter from that direction so I want you guys to hold them off till everyone's evacuated. Toby is already out there." T.K walks up to vaunn and asks for his weapons. "I'm sorry, but they're being repaired from the war you just fought in." Vaunn says. "Shit, I feel like you planned this to happen to me. But, I no longer have no choice. Seifer, I'll see you outside." T.K says leaving the room.

"Seifer, what ever you do. Don't let the enemy get into your head. He's no longer the friend you once knew. But you'll probably ignore what I just said and try to reason with him. My only advice is to watch till he appears."

"What do you mean?" I ask him. "I lied about the weapons being repaired, it was the only way for him to go serious. If only I could watch...the return of the DarkLight Warrior." Once outside, I bump into Toby who just leaped out of a tree. "Toby, what are we fighting, a gang, a giant boss or Zero himself.?" I ask him."An army of shadow Knights. Level 3." Toby says. T.K appears from behind and tells us to stand back. "T.K what are you going to do?" I ask him. He smirks and smashes hand into the ground. "Light, radiant as the blue skies. Darkness, corrupted as the soulless abyss. But each cannot co-exist without the other. Thus life becomes an endless battle. I swear upon my oath to protect this world as one of the the United Heroes." Clouds start appearing in the sky and the light is somehow getting absorbed into T.K along with the darkness in the shades. Armor appears on him. Making him look like a Magical Knight. "DarkLight Warrior... Time to put on a show." T.K says as he puts on a bad ass looking helmet and charges forward towards the now appearing enemy forces.

T.K leaps into the air launching an endless barrage of Dark and Light blasts at the enemies. He soon disappears and reappears on the ground with two saber beams coming out of his gauntlets. Toby is stringing together some Kunai's. He stands up and chucks them into the air. T.K is taking down the enemy forces like theirs no tomorrow. I call out my sword and place it in front of me. Toby lunges forward into the air with flames appearing out of his back, taking the shape of wings. He soars towards the enemies taking out both Katana's and striking a group of them down. T.K reappears out of thin air and places his hands on the ground. A large group of enemies get suddenly pulled into the ground by his powers of darkness. He then uses the light to pull the enemies toward him. With his saber blades, he slices through them all.

I look over to Toby forming sphere like blades in both of his hands. He kicks one the enemies onto the air and lands both of those sphere things into him. The sphere's expand then cause a large explosion that sucks up the nearby enemies it which causes the environment around them to erupt into flames. Toby runs behind me along with T.K for some reason. Toby points up at the sky. The kunai's he threw up earlier come back as a Hailstorm of them that with each impact, the enemy explodes into flames. "A little bit over kill don't you think Toby?" T.K asks. "Unknown presence detected." Toby quickly says. Off in the distance, we see a figure appear out from the shadows. "Zero" T.K says softly. Zero raises his hands up and chants some words in a language that I've never heard of. More Enemies start appearing from the ground beneath him. T.K then charges after him along with Toby.

"Something doesn't feel right here. He isn't the type to just show and make more enemies appear. Where is the real one?" I say to myself as I look around the battlefield. I pick up my blade and ready myself for anything. Just then, the clouds now covering the whole sky and it starts to rain lightly on us. "Seifer, long time no see." I turn around to see Zero. "John, why are you doing this?" I ask him. "You still believe that I'm John. That's... kind of sad." He says. He walks around in circles as if he's thinking about something. He stops and says to me " Wait, you didn't piece it all together yet huh?" He says to me. "What do you mean?" I ask him. "The Visions? The world? I found out a long time ago who I was. Man, Here I was hoping that you already knew. I thought you and I would achieve the grand plan."

"I've had enough of these visions and you. I'm who I am. Stop trying to make me someone else. If there's a wall in my way, I'll crush it with my bare hands. If fate tries to stop me, then I'll strike it down. If someone needs help, I'll help that person regardless of who they are. I am myself, no one else. Even if you were my friend, I'll still put an end to your rein of carnage Zero." Zero claps mockingly at me. "That was so beautiful. If only you knew the truth. Regardless, I must continue without you. Even if I'm only half." Zero says. I try to to say something back I then feel a rush of pain up my left leg. I fall over and hit the ground.

"What the.." I look at my left leg and notice an arrow in it. I grab hold of it and and take it out while holding in the pain. I use my blade to get up and notice someone behind Zero. The figure behind him slowly moves into the light. "I'm Sorry" The figure silently says to me. Zero then starts laughing softly. The person next to him is someone I know holding a bow with long blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Kanade?"


End file.
